And if you ask me I will stay
by MrsVauseman-Nichols
Summary: A whole new spin on events after Alex's mom died. How Piper SHOULD have acted. Will definitely be some smut later on but the storyline mainly focuses on how Piper comforts Alex and helps her through the darkest days after her mom dying. Piper takes dominance here. *warning - A very emotional Alex coming up. If you're all anything like me then get your tissues out...*
1. I'll never leave

Piper entered the room, her head poised, purposefully as she turned to Alex, who was sitting on the bed, staring into space.

'Did you look at all when I was out? If I miss this flight, I'm screwed.'

Alex gave no response, and just continued to stare at the wall, as though she was almost in a trance.

Wow, thought Piper. This is really affecting her hard.

She tried to push away the vestiges of guilt and carried on looking for her passport, knowing if she spent too much time looking at how upset Alex was, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leave. But she had to. Her heart ached, but she knew that this relationship was going to go around in circles until both of them ended up in prison.

She loved Alex. She loved the way her arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep at night, she loved the way Alex would surprise her with breakfast in bed, and trips around the world. She loved how strong she was, but sensitive at the same time. And god, she loved sex with Alex. She loved everything about the woman. She couldn't deny that even to herself, but she couldn't live like this any longer. She needed to leave, before she changed her mind.

'Alex, I know you're upset but can you at least acknowledge that I am a person who is speaking? ... Alex! Passport! Hello?!'

'My mom died.' Came a small, low voice from the bed.

Piper's heart froze in her chest.

She dropped the clothes she was holding and walked over to the bed, gingerly sitting down next to her girlfriend, the purposeful expression across her brow softening into one of surprise, and then sympathy.

'What?' She whispered, resting her hand on Alex's thigh.

'My aunt just called. It happened this morning I guess.' Alex's voice cracked and her lip trembled as she spoke.

'Oh Alex...' Piper soothed, reaching out and gently rubbing her back. 'What happened?'

'An aneurysm? My first instinct was to call her to talk about it. My aunt said so many things that I don't even remember...' Alex wringed her hands, trying to hold back the flow of tears that was ready to engulf her.

'What can I do?' Piper asked, tenderly brushing Alex's blue-tipped hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Alex looked up at her.

'Just... Please don't leave. Not now. I need you Pipes. Please don't leave me.' Her eyes were filled with the most intense despair, shock and desperation, all warring with each other as she looked into Piper's eyes. She lifted her shaking hands and covered her mouth as she let out a muffled sob, dissolving into tears.

Piper stopped still for a second, overcome by emotion. She looked at the woman she had loved for so long, her strong, tall, beautiful, powerful girlfriend, and her heart felt like it was about to break in two at how vulnerable she looked. She didn't even need to think about her answer.

She draped a light, comforting arm over Alex's shoulders and pressed her cheek against hers as she dropped her voice and began to speak.

'I'm not going to leave sweetie. Not now, not ever. I'm here for you baby. Oh honey, come here...' Piper's voice was soothing, loving and gentle and she threw her arms around her Alex, pulling her in close as the floodgates fully opened and she collapsed into a fit of huge, painful sobs that wracked her whole body. Piper held the taller woman gently but firmly in her supporting arms, slowly rocking her and making soft little shushing noises in her ear. Alex clung onto Piper for dear life, burying her face in her shoulder which was catching her tears.

'Al, it's ok sweetie, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. Oh baby, I know, shh, it's ok. This is going to be the hardest thing of your life, but we'll get through it together. I'm going to get you through it. You're not alone honey. Shh it's ok baby, let it all out, I love you so much' She kissed Alex's head and continued to rock her while lovingly rubbing her trembling arms.

'Piper.. The funeral.. I have to fly home and.. I need to pack and... There's no one else to sort it out..' Alex choked, her rambling voice barely coherent amongst her sobs.

'Ok baby, you stay there and I'll book us on the next flight home, ok? I'll pack for you. You just stay there and take it easy sweetie. I've got this.' Piper raised her hand and wiped away the tears on Alex's face, then gave her one more kiss on her wet cheek. Then she gently picked up Alex's legs and helped her into a more comfortable position laying down on the bed.

'I'll be back over to cuddle with you as soon as I'm done, ok?' Piper promised. This garnered a tiny, grateful smile from Alex through her tears.

'Thanks Pipes. I love you kid.' Alex sniffled.

'You don't need to thank me, sweetheart. I'm going to look after you. It's my job. And it's the best job I could ever imagine. I love it. Because I love you.' She reassured her, then made her way over to the computer.

'Al, the next flight isn't until tomorrow afternoon. Will that be ok?' She asked tentatively.

Alex was back in her zoned out state, laying on her side on the bed facing Piper, but staring at the wall again. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Piper was finding it hard to stay away from comforting her long enough to book their flights.

'Yeah. That'll be fine.' She said eventually, in a small voice.

'Ok honey, that's sorted. Our flight is at 4pm tomorrow, and we're staying over there for 5 nights. Are we staying at your mom's place or shall I book us into a hotel?'

Alex stiffened on the bed.

'I don't think I could stay in my Mom's place, Pipes. Not without her there. It would just be too painful.' She managed to utter before bursting into tears again.

'Ok baby... Oh Alex, I'll be over in a moment sweetie. Let me just book us a nice hotel, pack our stuff and then I'm all yours. Hang in there baby, I love you.'

Tears streamed down Piper's own cheeks, blurring her vision as she looked at the computer screen. Poor Alex, she thought. And her poor Mom. She knew she needed to be strong for Alex's sake, and figure out every little thing she could do that would make all of this even a little easier for her, even if they would only make a tiny dent in her heart wrenching pain. She chose a room in the most luxurious 5 star hotel which was a 20 minute drive from Al's Mom's place, which was complete with a huge, King sized waterbed, a double bath and jacuzzi, heated floor tiles, the best room service menu, a communal swimming pool and a gym. She knew that Alex liked to visit the gym to let off steam sometimes. She booked a chauffeur to take them to and from the airport on arrival and departure, then quickly grabbed a suitcase and took some of Alex's clothes from her wardrobe, knowing her beloved girlfriend so well that she knew exactly what she'd want.

She picked out Alex's tight black pants, dark grey smart shirt, boots and black blazer for the funeral, a couple of pairs of her jeans, some comfortable track pants and t-shirts, her black leather jacket, some underwear, her casual boots and her makeup bag, then took out her own suitcase and threw in her smartest black dress, matching jewelry, hair straighteners, her own makeup bag and some underwear and comfortable clothes for herself.

She then laid out a comfortable t-shirt and jeans ready for Alex to slip into quickly the next day.

'Ok honey I've packed everything we need. We're all sorted for tomorrow. Now don't worry about anything, just relax, ok?'

Alex gave her another tiny, greatful smile amidst her tears, and Piper's heart nearly broke in two seeing her Alex, THE Alex Vause looking so tiny and vulnerable. She was curled up in a ball, her knees up against her stomach, shivering with shock and cold as big, wet tears rolled endlessly down her swollen cheeks.

Piper tentatively climbed in beside her and snuggled up close. It was getting dark by now, but she knew they had plenty of time to sleep. She spooned her lovingly from behind, running her warm hands up and down Alex's goose bumped arms. She immediately grabbed the duvet and tucked it snug around her and Alex, warming her with her body.

'I'm so cold Pipes.' Alex whimpered.

'I know baby, you're freezing. Turn around sweetie, let me hold you.' Piper helped her to turn over and get in a comfortable position, squeezing the brunette into her and kissing away each tear that fell from Alex's poor, swollen face.

'Oh baby.' She soothed, pulling her into her arms as she began to shake again, letting her bury her face into the crook of her neck. She held her tight until the night fell upon them and the room got dark.

'I don't know what I'd do without you Pipes. I can't believe this has happened. I need my mom, but I can't have her, and I need you and you're being so sweet to me, I don't deserve you baby. I'm a mess.' Alex whispered.

Piper's own eyes filled with tears at her words.

'You deserve everything good in the world my darling. I wish I could bring your mom back. I wish I could take your pain away somehow. I wish I could squeeze all of this horrible pain out of you until it all goes away. I love you so much Al. You're so beautiful baby. Even after hours of crying, you're the most beautiful person in the world to me. Your mom will be so proud of you honey. She loves you baby, and I love you too.'

Her words made Alex cry harder, but she snuggled deep into Piper's neck.

'Piper, how am I going to get through this funeral? How am I going to watch my mom get buried? It's going to kill me. I don't know if I can do it.' She sobbed, her voice almost completely gone from crying so hard.

'You can do it baby, I promise. I'm going to look after you. You're strong, Alex Vause. You're stronger than you know. You're my beautiful, powerful, strong, perfect girl. And I'll hold your hand from the minute we set foot out of this door tomorrow until the minute we get back, if you need, ok babe? I promise you're not alone baby, not on my watch. Piper kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes again.

'I love you so much Pipes.' Alex murmured.

'I love you too honey. More than you know. Now try to get some rest, ok baby? I'll tickle your back until you fall asleep. Piper smiled slightly, chucking Alex under the chin ever so gently. 'Close your eyes baby, there you go, all those tears must have made you so sleepy, huh? Shhh, that's better. Sleep tight babe. I love you Al.'

Piper stroked Alex's back with her fingertips, knowing it always did the trick in getting her off to sleep. After a few minutes she heard Alex's breathing even out, and she closed her eyes herself and drifted off to sleep, knowing she needed to be ready for the big day ahead.


	2. Promise me this

'Al? Alex, come on honey you need to wake up.' Came a gentle voice from the other side of the bed.

Alex opened her eyes groggily, then tried to lift her head but realised it was aching.

As she opened her eyes she saw Piper leaning over her, her voice full of soft concern and her face the picture of sympathetic love as she stroked her cheek.

'Wha- Piper... My head hurts... What's going on, where-' she stopped as it all came crashing back to her.

The call from her aunt. Her mom. Pronounced dead at the scene. Doctors think probably an aneurysm. Crying for hours. Flying home. Funeral.

Her stomach lurched.

'Oh my god, Piper can you get me a-' She stopped mid-sentence, then leaned hurriedly over the side of the bed, grabbed a handy paper bag and vomited violently into it, gasping for air in between heaves and sobs.

Piper held her hair and patted her back as she retched into the bag.

'Oh Alex, breathe for me baby it's ok, close your eyes and take slow deep breaths.' She told her, her voice calm and soothing, then she ran to the bathroom to get Alex some tissue to wipe her mouth, and a glass of milk and some Tylenol.

'Piper... My mom... She's gone, I can't take it, I need her so much, I didn't even get to say goodbye...'

She broke down into uncontrollable tears again, burying her head into Piper's chest and wailing.

Piper held her close and protectively, wanting to shield her beloved girlfriend from this all-consuming pain that was wracking her so much.

'I know baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Alex.'

All Piper could think of was that she wanted to do more, more than she could possibly do.

She buried her head in Alex's soft, black hair and held her tight until it was time for them to get ready to go to the airport.

Piper slightly pulled away, and gazed lovingly into Alex's swollen, ashen face, stroking her cheek.

'Sweetie, listen, I know you probably don't have much of an appetite right now but you need to eat. You haven't eaten for over a day, and you're pale. You're really pale, baby. I don't want you to pass out when we leave. Go get a shower, and I'll make you something. What would you like honey?' She asked, lovingly wiping away the tear that was falling down Alex's cheek.

Alex cleared her throat and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

'It's ok Pipes, you don't need to do all of this. I should be able to do it myself, I'm.. I'm just not myself, am I? I don't know who I am right now. I got through a childhood of poverty and bullying and grew to laugh it off and become stronger. I've smuggled heroin through airport security countless times. I lived alone since I was 16. But now I can't even take care of myself. What am I doing Pipes? This isn't me. Im normally so independent but right now I'm such a mess. I'm so scared. I want my mom.' She whimpered.

Piper stood up and cupped the tall girl's face in her hands, her heart almost physically aching with sympathy and adoration for the beautiful, broken hearted girl in front of her who she loved so much she felt like could burst. She knew it was hurting Alex's ego to be acting like this. She dropped her voice as she spoke.

'Of course you're not yourself right now baby. This is the most testing thing you've ever had to deal with. But you don't always have to be strong. You're only human, Alex, just like me and everybody else. And sometimes we all need somebody to take care of us when things get tough. And that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna be right by your side all the way. I just want you to promise me one thing.'

Alex looked up at her with love in her eyes, blinking away tears and looking down at the floor.

'What is it babe?' She asked, weakly.

Piper draped her arms around her neck.

'I want you to promise that you're going to let me take care of you throughout this. I want you to give yourself a free pass to let me be your crutch, and cry, and be sad, and hurt, and feel vulnerable for as long as it takes - and to feel no guilt or shame for doing so, because it's normal. I want you to talk to me about how you're feeling, don't let it bottle up inside you because that's unhealthy, and unnecessary, because you have me. I love you Alex Vause. Let me nurture you and eventually help you get right back on track. Deal?'

Alex looked down at her little Piper through watery eyes and couldn't help but realise how unbelievably lucky she was to have such a beautiful, sweet, caring girlfriend who loved her so much.

'Deal.' She replied. Her voice was shaky, and her smile was weak, but a tiny tingle of pleasure rippled through her stomach as she went to the bathroom and showered, putting on the clothes that Piper had so thoughtfully gotten ready for her the evening before.

She managed to get through two pancakes with chocolate sauce and bananas that Piper had laid out ready for her, then she picked up her suitcase as their cab arrived.

Piper reached out her hand and Alex took it gratefully, both giving the other a little squeeze.

'Are you ready baby?' Piper asked, taking Alex's hand to her mouth and kissing it softly.

'Im as ready as I'm gonna be. Let's go.'

And they walked outside, hand in hand and got into their cab, locking the door behind them.


	3. Thank fucking God

Alex stared straight ahead as the pair sat together in their first class private booth in silence. She bounced her ankles up and down nervously. Piper rested her hand on her knee, squeezing it comfortingly.

'Are you ok sweetie?' She murmured into Alex's ear, tucking a strand of her blue-black hair behind her ear and kissing her lobe gently.

Alex just looked down at the floor, but covered Piper's hand with her own.

'Stupid question, huh.' Piper chastised herself.

'I'm so tired, babe. I kept waking up last night and remembering, but I didn't wanna wake you. I need to sleep so much but I just can't.' Alex brought her hand to her forehead, leaning forward onto her knees.

Piper draped her arm gently over Alex's shoulders, who reciprocated by leaning her head onto her shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth and love.

'Try to sleep baby, it's gonna be a long flight. I brought some books for you to read if you feel in mood, but it's probably best if you sleep.' Piper said into her ear, kissing it again as she spoke.

She pulled Alex in closer, making her comfortable then resting her own head on top of the locks of black hair. She pulled out the blanket from her travel bag and wrapped it around them, then reached under Alex's shirt and placed a warm hand on her back, caressing her tenderly. She could feel Alex's heart was beating fast, probably with the shock and upheaval of the last 24 hours, her muscles were tense and her breathing was quick and laboured.

'Try to relax, sweetheart' she soothed, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Alex's head, then returning her head to rest against it, making her girl feel secure and protected.

'I love you my baby. You're safe, I'm here, I've got you. Close your eyes and try to breathe in time with my hand, ok?'

She carried on rubbing Alex's back in soft, gentle circles and made soothing shushing sounds as she helped her get off to sleep.

Alex felt the tension slowly start to leave her body as she melted into Piper's loving embrace, needing the contact and support more than ever. This was the first time she'd ever let go with somebody so much. She was so used to holding Piper when she was upset and shaking off her own fears and sadnesses so as not to worry the beautiful blonde, but right now she felt so safe in her arms, so safe and loved as Piper shushed and rocked her to sleep, just as she had done the night before.

'I love you so much, Piper.' She murmured, her eyes closed and her brain slowly winding down.

'I love you too sweetie. More than you know. Sweet dreams my angel.'

b

'Alex? Alex, come on wake up, time for school!'

Alex opened her eyes and looked around. She was 9 years old, in her old bedroom and her mom was standing over her in her Friendly's uniform, holding Alex's uniform out to her.

'Come on honey, your breakfast is in the kitchen. Go get a shower and put your uniform on, ok? I've got to be at work in like 10 minutes, damn I overslept. Fucking Walmart alarm clock must have broken. Come on, Alex, I don't have all day kid!'

Alex jumped up and ran to the bathroom, being careful not to stay in the shower too long as she'd use all of the hot water then her mom wouldn't have any later on.

She walked across into the kitchen of their tiny apartment to a glass of orange juice and a bowl of Cheetos that had been laid out for her. Her mom was on the phone.

'Hey, hi Mr Herman, I'm so sorry I'm running late today, I have to run my daughter to school but I'll be there as soon as I can ok, give me like 15 minutes. I'll make up the extra time at the end of the day - No, sir, my little girl is only 9 years old she can't go to school by herself - I know this isn't the first time I've been late sir but I promise it won't happen again... Dude, no, please, I need this money man, I'm drowning here, I've got a kid and myself to feed and I can't even afford the bills as it is, please give me another chance Sir I'll be on time every day from now on... Mr He - FUCK SHIT!' Diane Vause sank to the settee, her head in her hands as her boss hung up on her.

'Mommy?' Said Alex, coming and sitting next to her on the sofa.

Diane wiped her tears quickly, not wanting little Alex to worry.

'It's ok honey, Mommy's just worrying about grown up things, things you don't have to worry about.

'You got fired didn't you. By that fat bald guy who eats all the chicken in the back of the kitchen.'

Diane couldn't help but raise a smile at her young daughter's exceedingly accurate description of the man who had just taken away one of her jobs and a quarter of her already very limited income - the man she really wanted to take that Vause temper out on right now.

'Yeah sweetie, I got fired. But we'll figure something out. I won't let you go without anything you need, you know that, don't you sweetie?'

Alex nodded, and leaned into her mom, breathing in her unique scent of dove soap, Pantene shampoo and a faint whiff of cigarettes. She closed her eyes, smiling. Her mom's smell was the most soothing smell in the world.

'I love you Mommy.' She smiled.

'I love you too baby. I just wish I could give you more. You're such a sweet kid and you deserve so much more than I can give you.' Diane said sadly.

'You're the best mom in the world, I could never wish for better.' Alex said truthfully, looking up at the beautiful, hardworking woman who worked her fingers to the bone to keep her fed and clothed and as happy as possible, the woman who had cared for her since she was a baby, and who she looked up to so much. Alex's mom was her hero.

Diane didn't speak for a while, as she was trying to swallow the lump in her throat that her precious little daughter had put there, knowing she would burst into tears if she spoke.

Eventually she looked down at Alex

'Tell you what honey, why don't we have a special day out today. Get your football and we'll go and have a kick about in the park. I'll call the school and tell them you got sick last night. But JUST for today, ok?'

Alex grinned and jumped up, pulling on her sneakers and rushing to the door.

Diane stopped and gave a little laugh.

'Oh, and honey? I guess you can tell Jessica Wedge tomorrow that your mom only has 3 jobs now instead of 4. Maybe you and I will go up a little in her estimation.'

Alex giggled at her Mom's joke and ran outside to play.

/b

'PASSENGERS, PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS AND PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS. WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND IN OUR DESTINATION. WE HOPE YOUVE ENJOYED FLYING WITH UNITED AIRLINES'

Alex woke with a start, looked around her and remembered, her eyes filling with tears again.

It was just a dream. Her mom was dead, and they were on their way to her funeral.

She jumped, in Piper's arms.

'Did you have a good sleep, honey?' Piper asked, the noticed the tears in Alex's eyes.

'Oh no. Bad dream? Oh sweetie...' She reached out to give her a quick hug before the flight attendant came and eagle-eyed them to get back in their seats and put on their belts.

'No Pipes. I had the best dream ever. I wish I didn't wake up.' Alex whimpered.

'Don't say that, baby. Do you wanna talk about it?' She probed, softly rolling Alex's thumb between her fingers.

Alex thought of her mom. How she always made light out of everything, finding humour and happiness n the darkest situation. Always working to ensure that no matter he had things got. She looked at Piper, and took in all of her beauty, for the first time in a few days. She looked at her long, shapely legs. Her sweet little tits. Her soft lips, and beautiful face. Her pussy, which she hadn't given any attention for a while. She felt a dull throb between her own legs, and reached out to stroke Piper's thigh.

'I can't talk about it, babe. I'll cry until my eyes fall out. Let's just get to our hotel, yeah? ... Maybe check out the bed?'

Piper looked at Alex's hand on her thigh, then up at her face.

'Al, are you sure this is what you want right now sweetie? Are you sure you're ready?'

'Ready to make you cum? Babe, I was born ready.' She patted Piper's ass as she got up and Piper couldn't help but snake her arm around Alex's waist, drawing light circles on her hipbone with only the very tips of her fingers, a gesture which she knew made Alex go crazy.

Thank god our hotel is only walking distance from the airport, Piper mused.

Thank fucking God.


	4. Don't let go

Alex grabbed Piper's hand as they rushed through the elegant, marble pillared lobby of the grand hotel.

'Good evening, ladies, and welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay here. What name are you staying under?' The doorman asked, taking the girls' suitcases.

'Chapman. I booked a few nights here under Chapman.' Alex said, dryly. Piper bit her cheeks to keep from laughing at Alex's joke which was wasted on the stout, kindly man, who was busy beckoning some tall workers to take the luggage.

'Good afternoon, Miss Chapman and company. These guys will show you to your room.'

Both girls were finding it hard to keep their hands off of each other as they entered the lift after the two men.

'Wow, this place is beautiful...' Piper mused, looking around at the luxurious bedroom before she was suddenly lifted up and thrown onto the four poster bed. Alex climbed on top of her and kissed her hard, sending shivers up Piper's spine.

'You're fucking beautiful. Fuck, Piper, I need you baby.' Alex groaned, pulling off her own shirt and then moving forward to take off Piper's.

'Oh my god.' Moaned Piper, throwing her arms back and lifting her hips so Alex could pull her pants off.

Alex growled as she took in the sight of Piper's pussy through her laced panties, then pulled off her bra to reveal Piper's sweet little tits.

Alex began to suck on her nipples, which were as hard as bullets by this point.

'Oh baby that feels so good.' Piper groaned, arching her back as Alex's mouth went lower, licking at her stomach then stopping as her mouth reached the hem of her panties, taking the elastic between her teeth.

'Tell me you want me. Tell me what you want me to do, Pipes.'

Piper almost screamed at the sensations going through her body, the sight of Alex's head between her legs, the feel of her soft, black hair on the inside of her thighs.

'I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me. Oh Alex, make me cum baby...'

Alex didn't need to be told twice.

She wrenched Piper's lace panties off with her teeth and stuck two fingers inside her, making the smaller woman moan with pleasure, then rubbed at her clit with her other hand.

'Is that good, babe?' Alex grinned, her voice almost animalistic as she thrust her fingers in and out of Piper's wet pussy.

Piper could only nod in response as she came to her climax and came into Alex's hand.

'Baby that was amazing. God, you're so good.' She panted, coming down from her high.

'You're so wet Pipes. God I'm so horny. Help me out, huh?' Alex begged, tearing off her jeans and panties as Piper reached for her bra.

Piper rolled them over so she was on top.

'Slow down, baby. I'm gonna give you what you need. But I want you to enjoy it for as long as you can, ok? Hold on for me, you beautiful girl.'

Alex was shaking as Piper kissed her lips then sucked at her neck, massaging her boobs with her hands.

'Piper, fuck-' she cried out, but Piper put a finger to her lips.

'All in good time hottie.'

Piper sat up and straddled her, pressing her naked pussy into Alex's toned stomach, and softly drawing soft circles around her rock hard nipples with the very tips of her fingers.

Alex shuddered.

'Pipes, you're fucking killing me here!' She growled, reaching down to touch herself, but Piper grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head.

'You want me to go down, baby?' She smiled, her voice low and seductive.

Alex panted ad shook,

'Yes, Piper, fuck me! Please fuck me right now!'

Piper scooted down the bed, taking in the sight of Alex's swollen pussy. She kissed her inner thighs a few times then slowly opened her lips, as Alex arched her back.

Piper gently flicked Alex's clit with her nose, taking in her sweet scent, and then dived in, licking and sucking at Alex's clit as the older woman squealed and writhed on the bed, pushing her head deeper into her and thrusting her hips up.

'Mmmmm' Piper teased, lapping up her juices and making Alex scream at the vibrations.

She could tell she was near her release so she put her hands under her ass, supporting her hips as she stuck two fingers into Alex, finding her sweet spot and lovingly banging it with her fingers as she drew hard circles on her throbbing clit with her tongue.

'Piper, I'm coming.. I'm - '

Alex didn't finish her sentence as a wave of ultimate pleasure engulfed her whole body.

'That's it baby, cum for me... That's better, there you go' Piper spoke into her pussy, curling her fingers with each thrust, wanting to draw out Alex's orgasm for as long as possible.

Alex threw her head back again, her body spasming into another orgasm - Piper noticed and rubbed her clit again, twirling her fingers around inside of Alex and looking up to watch her wide eyes, filled with lust and love as she moaned in utter ecstasy.

They fell into each other's arms, panting and sweating, completely worn out.

'Piper, you're amazing baby. That was just what I needed. I don't tell you this enough, but I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine.' Alex whispered.

Piper felt her stomach glow with warmth at her lover's words. Alex wasn't usually the just type, but when she said stuff like this, Piper knew she really meant it. She reached up and she stroked her cheek gently, as Alex closed her eyes and melted into her loving touch.

'Im the lucky one, sweetie. You're so damn beautiful, and you're all mine.' She replied, nuzzling their noses together. Then they kissed softly, long and drawn out as they soaked up each other's love.

Piper smiled as she snuggled into Alex's beautiful, warm, naked body, thrilled to see there was a little spark back in her eyes and some colour in her cheeks,

She turned her head and kissed Alex's soft lips, stroking her hand.

'Do you fancy watching a movie?' She asked.

'Yeah, sure. Something light and silly. Let's check out the TV.' Alex reached for the remote and turned on their large, flat screen plasma.

They settled on watching Mean Girls, hoping they could laugh their way through it.

'Hey Pipes, I know that Regina chick is a hoe but she's pretty hot.' Alex giggled.

Piper smacked her hand, playfully.

'She's like 17, you pervert.' She laughed.

'I like younger girls. You should know right?' Alex gave that sexy trademark wink of hers that Piper knew so well.

'Aleeeeex. You damn cougar, you.' She teased, kissing her cheek.

'Dont you worry though Pipes. Regina George ain't got nothing on you baby. I'm all yours.' Alex said, kissing her back. '... And I'm glad you're mine took because I wouldn't get through this without you.'

'Oh honey. I love you. We got a lot to sort out tomorrow, huh baby?' Piper said sadly, running her hands up and down Alex's naked back.

Alex leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder.

'Yeah. We gotta find a headstone, and a coffin, and sort out the music, and ... Oh Piper I'm scared. This is going to rip me apart.' She murmured into her neck.

Piper pulled her closer, rested her head on top of hers and rocked her gently.

'I know baby, it's awful. But I'll be there for you. I love you so much my darling.' She soothed, holding Alex tight, almost sharing her pain.

Alex closed her eyes, relishing the contact of Piper's warm, comforting body and breathing in her soft scent.

'Don't let go Pipes.' She whimpered.

'What do you mean, honey?' Piper asked, gently kissing away a tear that was making it's way down Alex's soft cheek.

'Just... Please hold me and don't let go. I need you Pipes. I love you so much.'

Piper's own eyes filled with tears yet again at Alex's need and vulnerability, and she shifted her arms and held her more tight and secure than ever, letting her know that she was safe and loved and protected.

'I won't let go, sweetheart. You're stuck with me for the long run, baby. I'll be here for whatever you need, all the way.'

The kindness and love was too much for Alex and she broke down again, silently sobbing into Piper's shoulder as she murmured nonsense words of comfort in her ear.

'Everything's gunna be ok beautiful. I've got you. And you've got me. And we're a team that can never be broken. I love you Al.'


	5. We're a team

Alex woke up the next morning to see Piper's face in front of her, standing over the bed. She was fully dressed, and holding a tray of coffee and a full American breakfast, which she placed next to Alex on her bedside table.

'Good morning, babe.' She said, bending down and kissing Alex's forehead.

'Hey, kid.' She replied sadly, her stomach turning as she realised everything she had to do today.

'Thanks so much babe, but I don't think I can eat. I don't feel so good.' Alex said in a small voice, sitting up and slumping over her knees. Her skin was almost grey and her eyes were glazed over, almost lifeless.

Numb.

Piper climbed in beside her and rubbed her shoulders, draping a blanket around them and pulling her hair back.

'Try to eat what you can, honey. You'll need the energy too, from the coffee. You can do this baby. I know it's going to be hard, but you can do it. i We /i can do it.' Piper assured her.

'You're so sweet to me Pipes. I wish I could just lay here with you all day. Because going out and doing this today... I don't know. It just makes it all so... Real. And I don't want it to be real. I don't want to accept this. I can't.' Alex didn't cry, she just stared straight ahead.

'Oh baby, I know.' Piper cooed, wanting nothing more than to make this horrible situation go away.

'But I have to. Accept it, I mean. I have to accept it and do what I need to do for my beautiful mom. And I'm going to do this today even if it kills me.' She said, purposefully, turning to Piper and taking her hand.

'Youre being so brave, sweetie. Your mom's gonna be so proud of you. And I am too.'Piper kissed her softly as she spoke.

'We're a team, right Pipes?' Alex managed a small, watery smile.

'Yeah baby. We're i Team Vauseman./i Piper grinned, chucking her under the chin then turning her head to lovingly kiss her beautiful girlfriend. Their gazing into each other's eyes was interrupted by Alex's stomach growling.

'Ok, so if you're not going to feed yourself, I am going to feed you.' Piper said with finality, bringing the tray onto the bed between them.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Alex laughed as Piper rubbed her tummy.

'No I'm not, you're clearly starving. Come on, open up. Here comes the choo-choo train...'

Piper pushed a forkful of bacon and scrambled eggs into Alex's mouth and both of them couldn't help but laugh.

'Piper what the fuck, I'm not 2 years old, stop it!' She let out a small chuckle.

'Well, you're acting like you're 2 years old. You're not taking care of yourself so I'm going to do it for you. Whether you like it not, you are going to clear this plate. You're not allowed to play outside until you do. Ok?' Piper's tone was firm and mock-authoritative but her expression was playful and loving.

'Okaaaay, okay.' Alex took the fork off her and gingerly made her way through the plate of food - which she had to admit, was pretty good. She drank her coffee and actually enjoyed the rush of the caffeine, coursing through her cells and replenishing her limited energy.

They quickly showered then got a cab to the undertakers, Piper never letting go of Alex's hand for one second as they picked out the most expensive dark oak, purple silk lined coffin - Alex's mom's favourite colour - and chose the inscription to be carved into white gold.

Alex's eyes filled with tears several times, which Piper reached up and wiped away, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Alex squeezed back and looked over at her, gratefully.

It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day of travelling around, picking coffins and gravestones, going around four different florists before Alex decided on which flower arrangements were good enough, talking with the chaplain and choosing funeral songs, and by the time they were done it was going dark. Alex stared at the floor as they trudged their way back to the hotel, her eyes shining with unshed tears that she was desperately trying to gulp back while in the middle of the street.

Piper felt an ache in her ribs at how adorable Alex looked, trying so hard to keep it together.

She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist, pulling her into her as they walked through the cold, winter streets.

'Come on, sweetie. Let's get you warm in bed.' She spoke gently to the distraught girl under her arm.

'Babe, don't be so nice to me. I'll bawl my eyes out.' Alex choked back her tears as she spoke, but out her own arm around Piper's little shoulders, squeezing her.

'Thats ok baby. We're nearly there.' Piper said as she guided her around the corner to the front door of their hotel.

br

br

'Have we got anything else to do tomorrow, honey?' Piper asked, her arm resting on Alex's lower back as she walked her into their

'No, we got it all covered today. We can just... I don't know. Do whatever tomorrow. I don't know what exactly I'd propose we do, but I guess I'm just guna be wishing in vain that the next day won't come.' Alex said sadly, as she dropped down onto the bed, her shoulders slumped. The day after tomorrow was her mom's funeral, and she was dreading it.

'We can do whatever you want, sweetie. I'll take you out somewhere, try and get your mind off of things for a little while, or we can just chill here and watch more movies. Whatever you decide, babe. Have a little think, I'm just gonna take a shower. Be back soon.' Piper said, smiling at her sympathetically and giving her a quick peck on the forehead before walking off into the bathroom.

Alex watched Piper go, thinking to herself how glad she was to have her. Piper was her rock, her everything. She didn't know what she'd do without that beautiful girl, who wanted her, and her only. Alex never thought she'd settle down, she didn't feel like she was the

But Piper had brought a whole new meaning to her life, given her a totally different perspective on things. She knew that this was the woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Alex sighed, lifting her tired self off the bed with a little difficulty. She was totally exhausted, but there was something in her wallet that she needed, right away.

She unzipped it, and found what she was looking for. A picture of her when she was just a baby, in her smiling mother's arms. Ps he just stood and stared at it for a few minutes, her eyes filling to the brim with tears as she looked at the strong, beautiful, loving, woman that had brought her up and made her to be the person she is today.

'I love you mommy.' She whispered shakily, kissing the picture and clasping it to her heart.

'I hope you're proud of me. I never want to let you go. I don't understand why you had to go so soon.'

A tidal wave of grief engulfed her as she began to cry, softly at first then she felt her tired knees buckle beneath her as huge, loud sobs wracked her whole body. She didn't even notice the pain as she clattered to the floor, the hard marble squashing the breath out of her chest as she gasped for breath, for life, for something, anything to hold onto to save herself from drowning.

'No! No, no, please no.. Not yet, please no.' She wailed into the floor.

How could her mom be gone? How could she bare the thought of never hearing her voice again, never seeing her loving face, never having those late night phone conversations that she cherished so much?

'Mommy, don't leave me, please, I need you...' She bawled into the air, scratching her face and punching the marble underneath her until her hands were bruised and aching. She barely even felt the pain alongside her emotional anguish which was taking over her whole body.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand rest upon the small of her back, and a little blonde head appeared on the floor beside her, tears streaming down her cheeks also to see Alex in this state.

'Piper.. Piper, help me, I can't do this, I don't know what to do, I'm going crazy, my head hurts, I can't take it any longer, I need her back, I just need her to come back.' She choked out, her words barely legible and her eyes barely able to focus on anything through her tears.

She felt two slim but surprisingly strong arms lift her gently into a sitting position and firmly wrap around her, holding her close and pressing her head into a soft, warm chest as she was rocked back and forth and kissed softly by a loving pair of lips. Alex clung to Piper like a lifeboat, feeling that if she let go she would drown, drown in her own tears, her own grief, her own thoughts.

'Oh my baby, I know. Oh sweetie, if only I could take your pain away, if only I could make things different. It's ok sweetheart, let go for me, lean on me baby. I'm right here, you're not alone babe. I've got you. Hold on for me Alex.' Piper murmured shakily, wiping away both Alex's tears and her own, shushing her and squeezing her tight until Alex's voice was hoarse from sobbing and she felt as though she had no more tears left to cry.

Alex leaned against Piper, sweating, shaking and gasping.

'I'm so sorry Pipes.' She croaked.

'Don't you even think about apologising.' Piper whispered, running her fingers through Alex's hair which was wet with tears and sweat and the condensation of the bathroom.

'No really, I mean it. I'm so sorry that you're seeing me like this. I don't deserve you. You're my whole world Piper.'

Piper closed her eyes and pulled Alex deeper into her.

'Babe, if I couldn't handle you at your worst then I sure as hell wouldn't deserve you at your best. You're so, so strong my beautiful girl. You did so well today. We're a team, baby. And whenever you need to talk or even just have a good cry, I'll be here. You're my everything baby. I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life, and as big and strong and powerful as you are, I just want to protect you from everything bad in the world. I want to wrap you up in cotton wool and hold you like this and never let you go. I want you to be happy forever, because you deserve it so much, my baby. You're so beautiful, you know?'

She looked down at Alex's swollen, tear-stained, glassy eyes and truly meant every word of what she said. Alex was the most beautiful lady in the world to her, and seeing her in so much pain was like throwing her heart in a blender and feeling it blow up. She was so in love that it hurt.

'Let me run you a bath, baby. You'll feel a little better when you're clean and fresh. Come on, sweetie, this hard floor won't be doing your muscles any good. Let's get you up.' Piper soothed, taking hold of Alex under her arms and guiding her up and over to the bed.

Alex stared straight ahead, numb, and broken.

Piper turned on the hot water of their big spa bath and filled it up, adding a soothing Lavender and Hibiscus bath bomb, made personally by herself and Polly - a customer favourite for relaxation and aching muscles.

Alex let her gently peel her clothes off and help her into the bath, her legs still feeling a little wobbly.

She put her head down as Piper grabbed a sponge and lovingly rubbed the warm, soapy water all over Alex's exhausted body.

'Is that a little better?' She asked, gently, as she massaged shampoo into Alex's hair, rubbing her scalp then moving down a little to massage the tension out of her shoulders.

Alex was too overwhelmed with exhaustion and sadness to speak, but she managed to look up and give Piper a tiny, grateful smile in response. She held her head back and closed her eyes as Piper held the shower head over her hair, washing away the shampoo, relishing in the warm water and breathing in the small comfort of the bath scent and Piper's loving touch. She was so tired so could barely move.

'That's better baby, there you go. Now let's get you dried off and into bed, ok?' Piper cooed, helping Alex up as she let her dry her with the towel, staring at the floor in utter vulnerability and defeat.

Piper rubbed Alex's hair until it was as dry as possible, then took off both of their towels as they climbed into bed.

Alex nuzzled into her as she turned off the lights, and she reciprocated by draping a comforting arm over her warm body, kissing her cheek and rubbing their noses together. Both girls were exhausted, but neither wanted to let of of the other.

'Thanks for taking care of me Pipes. I'd be lost without you. I love you baby.' Alex murmured, almost falling asleep as she spoke.

Piper reached out sleepily, kissed her finger and brought it to Alex's lips.

'Shhh, baby. I'll always be here for you. I'm right here to hold you all night. I love you baby. Close your eyes and think about nice things, nice memories, all the lovely things we're going to do together in the future. It will happen honey. You'll be happy again, I'll make sure of it. We just gotta get you through this rough part, huh?'

Alex nodded, taking in Piper's words and smiling a little. Piper kissed her forehead as she watched Alex fall asleep.

'Goodnight, my honey. Sweet dreams.' She whispered, and let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
